Journey to the Past
by Magikmaster02
Summary: Harry has deafeated Tom Riddle and wants to move on, but to where or is it when. Harry and Ginny are swept to the past, can they get back or are they stuck in the past. H/G soulbond fic. Changed the rating as the laguage will pick up after chapt. 4.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not wish to profit off this story.

Chapter 1; What comes Next

Harry was still feeling the anguish of seeing one of his dads best friends lying on the cold floor of the Great Hall. It had been just over an hour since he'd killed Tom, but it still felt like a dream somehow. As he walked the corridors of the castle he could see the damage caused by the battle. Pock marks here, blown walls there, even the gaping hole where one of his best friends brothers was killed.

He stopped, looked to the left and saw the Weasley family all in the Great Hall. He couldn't face them, not yet. _They have lost so much that they need their time to morn_, he thought. With that he turned the other direction and proceeded to make his way to Gryffindor Tower and some much needed sleep. As he neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, he finally realized that he didn't know the password.

"There's no need for a password for you Harry," the portrait said, "You just go on in, I'll let no one pass without your consent." and with that she swung forwards to let him in.

"Please let the Weasley's in if they come looking for me." He said as he past the portrait.

The common room hadn't changed since the last time he was here, and his feet where already pulling him in the direction of the dorms. He scaled the steps to his old room, opened the door and looked around. The room hadn't changed; the house elves had even kept his bed in tip top shape in case he returned. He made his way to the bed, and without taking off his clothes just flopped down and was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

Back in the Great Hall Ginny was beginning to worry; Harry was still not back even though Ron and Hermione had long since returned to the Party.

_Knowing him_, she thought, _he's probably in the dorms_.

She quietly got up from the Gryffindor table and made her way to the Great Halls big doors, she was almost to the staircase when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Oy, Ginny, where you off to." yelled Ron from the bottom of the steps.

"I thought that I'd turn in for the night, I'm quite tired Ron," her voice was a little strained. The grief she felt was bearable but it was on the verge of overwhelming her.

"Oh, okay," he said turning back towards the Great Hall, "See you in the morning then."

Ginny turned and started to make her way up to the common room. As she shuffled along she kept thinking back to a year ago when she and Harry had split up. She was so heartbroken when he did it, but also she understood why he did what he did. As she was lost in thought she didn't realize that she had finally made it to Gryffindor Tower. She looked up and was about to give the password when all of a sudden the Fat Lady just swung forward.

"He said to let you in if you or your family came, dear." She said.

Ginny didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and shuffled into the common room. As she reached the stone steps up to the dormitories, she paused. Gazing up to the boys dorms she needed to make a decision, should or shouldn't she forgive him.

_Yes he did break her heart and make her worry for all of last year, but he also came back and defeated the most powerful wizard of their time. For the moment I think I'll just check up on him. _So she changed directions and proceeded up to the dorm room that she thought he was sleeping in, opened the door and peered inside. Lying on the bed closest to the window was a very sound asleep Harry Potter; she gave a big sigh as she remembered the times spent with him and how sometimes they would fall asleep on the common room couch in each others arms. She turned to leave, when all of a sudden she heard her name.

"Ginny." She turned back, only to see that Harry was still asleep. "Ginny I'm so sorry," he was talking in his sleep.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she was confused and she needed time to sort things out, so she quietly closed the door and left Harry to his slumber. She went to her dorm room and as soon she too was sound asleep.

------------------------------------

It was two days before Harry finally awoke from his exhausted slumber but when he did he found both Hermione and Ron staring at him from the comforts of Ron's bed.

"Well good morning mate, it's about time you got up," Ron smiled as his best friend slowly sat up in his bed.

"W w water?" Harry croaked out. Hermione pointed to the pitcher on the nightstand.

"Thanks," he whispered as he took a big swig of water, and then looked over at Ron and Hermione, "how l long have I b been out?"

"About two days, you really where zonked out Harry." Hermione answered.

"I need to ask you guys something." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"I want to tell Ginny what's happened this past year, but I don't know if she'll talk to me."

"Harry it's not your fault mate," Ron said, "I'm sure…"

"Ron I think she'll need a bit of time right now." Hermione interrupted, "She's really confused at the moment Harry, just give her a bit of space okay." Harry grudgingly nodded.

"In the mean time lets go get something to eat I'm starving," Ron stated matter of factly.

Harry chuckled at the fact that Ron's stomach usually ousted any other thought in his head. "I need a shower first, I'll meet you down in the Great Hall." Harry told them as he got out of bed and hobbled to the washroom.

"Ok mate, see you in the Great Hall then." Ron said as they left the dormitory.

Harry showered and dressed, and finally got down to breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall he saw the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table, they had all turned in his direction as he neared the table.

"I'm so, so, sorry Mrs. Wea…" But before he could say anything else Mrs. Weasley had snatched him up in big hug.

"No Harry, It was not your fault. None of this was your fault, you did what you had to do and that's all there is to it. I don't want to hear another word on that subject is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." As she let him go he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair as it turned the corner out of the hall. He didn't know why he did it but, " Hey Ginny, wait," he yelled after her. When he got to the entrance hall he caught up to her.

"Ginny, there wasn't a day that went by that…" He began but was stopped by the fingers of Ginny.

"No Harry, right now I need my space, I need to figure out what going to happen now that he's been finally defeated."

"I understand Ginny, I just wanted you to know that I care for you, and that I will always care for you, no matter what you do."

At these words her emotions took over and she just had to get away, so she turned and fled up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and finally up to her bed. She lay there for the good part of the day until she heard the creak of her dorm room door.

"Ginny are you awake?" Hermione's soft voice asked.

"Y yes, I'm awake, what would you like Hermione?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk?" She said.

She looked up at Hermione silhouetted against the landing, her eyes felt puffy from the crying she'd been doing. She nodded and Hermione came around and sat at the foot of the bed. After a few minutes she just blurted out

"I don't know what to do Hermione, on one hand I really want to be with him, but on the other I don't think I can handle another break up."

" Ginny?"

" Yes Hermione."

" Do you now what Harry did the whole time we were on the run when he thought we weren't looking?" Ginny shook her head.

" He would lay on his cot and just stare at the Marauders Map for hours on end, and when he would fall asleep I'd walk over to see what he was looking at, and every time it was always on you. He loves you Ginny and that will never ever change." Hermione finished and looked up at Ginny, but she was already getting up.

" Where are you going Gin?" Hermione asked.

" To do what I should have done earlier this evening." and with that she slipped out of the dorm room, down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she froze, there lying on the couch was Harry, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful right she hated waking him, but she knew they needed to talk.

" Harry," Ginny slowly prodded his arm, " Harry."

With a final prod Harry groaned and opened his eyes, " Gin…"

" We need to talk Harry." she said. He could only nod in agreement.

**So there's the first chapter. I hope you like it, and please don't be afraid to R&R I won't bite….. Much. Hehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not wish to profit from this story.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter, hope you like this one as well.**

Chapter 2: Reconciliation

Last time;

"_We need to talk Harry" she said. He could only nod in agreement._

"I agree with you Ginny, but I don't think it wise to do it here in the common room. Why don't we go for a walk around the lake?" Harry suggested getting up from the couch.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea." Ginny replied as she herself got up from the couch to follow Harry out the portrait hole.

They reached the Entrance Hall about twenty minutes later a proceeded out onto the grounds towards the lake all the time not talking. Finally they reached the lake and began a slow circuit of the lake.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I I I'm so so sorry for what I did to….." but before he could properly apologize to her she cut him off.

"No Harry it's me who should apologize, Hermione told me about the Map, and I know for a fact you care for me and that you just wanted to keep me safe. I'm still hurt at what you did, but I do understand. I just…." this time it was Harry's turn to interrupt.

"Ginny come with me."

"What?"

"I said come with me." With that he grabbed a hold of her hand and proceeded back to the castle a confused look still on Ginny's face.

"I'm going to tell you everything Gin, but we need to get the rest of your family and Intern Minister Shacklebolt, we just need to go tell Professor McGonagall. Okay?" Harry smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Sure Harry, that'll be great." She replied giving him her own smile in return.

About fifteen minutes later they reached the Headmistress' office, but they didn't know the password. As they contemplated the right word or phrase the refurbished Gargoyle jumped aside and McGonagall stepped of the stares.

"Ah, what can I do for you Mister Potter and Miss Weasley?"

"Well Professor I was hoping you had some free time right now." Harry replied, "I was hoping to recount what Hermione, Ron, and I have been doing over the last year."

"But of course Mister Potter, shall we proceed up to my office?"

"Sure Professor, but first I think that we should get the rest of Ginny's family as well as Hermione and Minister Shacklebolt too." Harry said.

"Of course Ms. Potter, I'll send one of the house elves to retrieve them." McGonagall replied, "shall we wait in my office." Harry nodded and led Ginny up the stairs to the all too familiar office.

Half an hour later with everyone assembled it was time to tell the tale. Harry got up from the chair he was sitting in beside Ginny and cleared his throat.

"I, ah, guess it's about time you guys knew where Hermione, Ron, and myself were this past year huh? Well let me begin from the beginning," and with that he began to recount the incredible journey from leaving the wedding all the way to them arriving at Hogwarts not even two days earlier. The whole of the tale took about an hour to tell with both Hermione and Ron giving there accounts as well, except for Ron leaving and that Harry had seen Ginny just before going into the forest.

Just as he finished his recount he was immediately bowled over by a streak of red.

"Harry how could something so awful happen to someone good?" Ginny asked in a soft voice. It was clear that she'd been crying.

"Because I had to do it, nobody else could." Harry replied looking into the most beautiful eyes ever, "I did it so that the rest of the Wizarding world could finally live in peace without the fear of Tom coming after them and their families. I did it so we could be Free."

With that statement the rest of the room proceeded to gang hug Harry, all of course except McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt. After an excruciatingly powerful hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry's stomach decided to put its two cents in, everyone proceeded to laugh hysterically then set out for the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as lunch was consumed, in Ron's case black holed into his stomach, Harry pulled Ginny aside and asked

"Would you like to go for a walk Ginny?"

"Sure Harry, where to?" Ginny replied.

"Well I think I'm gonna show you the place that I go to sometimes to think or watch the sunset."

"Ohhhh, where Harry."

With that he hooked his arm around hers and they both proceeded up to the astronomy tower. They reached the top just as the sun was setting and Ginny could only marvel at the extreme beauty of the landscape at that very instant, it was like millions of golden, flickering lights skimming across the lake and up one of the rocky hills.

"Oh Harry this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"To me it's the second," he said. Ginny looked at him with a confused expression, "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen is standing right in front of me at this very moment."

The whole time he had slowly gotten nearer and nearer until finally they came together in one of the most passionate kisses either of them had had. Even more so then the one they gave each other a year ago in Ginny's bedroom.

Of course unbeknownst to them a figure was lurking in the forest staring up at the two love birds. His name was Bagis Bulstrock, a DeathEater that escaped the final battle and fled into the forest. At that moment he had a most evil of smiles.

"Your time is coming Potter, mark my words, your time is up." With that he turned and disappeared back into the mist of the forest.

**So hope you enjoyed the mushy stuff in this chapter because there going to be a lot more action in the next few chapter.**

**And if you would please review and even make some suggestions I wouldn't mind either. Till the next chapter. I bid you Adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seemed like hours but in fact had only been minutes since they had begun to kiss passionately, what the two of them did not realize was the golden hue emanating from them both. A few more minutes passed until they finally came up for air.

"Geez, I had completely forgotten how good that felt, Gin." Harry said to the red headed beauty in front of him.

"Me to Harry, I just hope th…." Ginny started but before she could finish both she and Harry felt a wave of dizziness, then they met the floor personally as they both collapsed.

"Harry? Ginny? Are you guys up here…." Hermione had just entered the Astronomy and froze at the scene in front of her. Harry and Ginny both were lying on the floor unmoving. Thinking quickly she grabbed a stone from the floor and shouted "_PORTUS", _the stone glowed blue for a moment then stopped. She then grabbed a hold of one of Harry's and Ginny's hands and activated the Portkey. In a bright flash of blue they were whisked away to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione yelled.

"Yes dear what is it?" Madame Pomfrey said as she emerged from her office and then gasped, "What happened to them Miss Granger?"

"I don't know, I was looking for them and just came across them lying on the floor in the Astronomy tower." Hermione explained.

"Very well if you would kindly fetch the Headmistress for me please." Madame Pomfrey asked as she applied a status indication spell over both of her patients.

"Yes of course." Hermione nodded and then sped off towards the Head Office.

oOo

It was many hours later before the patients in the Hospital Wing began to stir. Harry was the first to wake, followed closely by Ginny. Crowding around them were friends and family that wanted to know what happened to the pair of lovebirds.

"Honestly we don't know first we were kissing then the next minute we wake up here." Harry said to the group of people surrounding his bed.

"But surely something happened; I mean I found you both unconscious in the Astronomy Tower. Are you sure that you didn't hear anything, or feel any bad vibes?" Hermione asked.

"NO, we didn't Hermione" Ginny replied. Harry could sense that she was peeved that the smart girl would think that. Wait He Could Sense. What was going on he could never sense anything like this before. He made a mental note to ask Ginny about it later, but for now;

"If you guys would excuse us, I still feel a little tired and I think Ginny does too, so if you guys could let us get some rest it would be most appreciated." Harry said very softly as he closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep. He began to dream a happy dream about him and Ginny flying around the Quidditch Pitch having the time of there lives when suddenly it rippled and he found himself in a small cottage. It wasn't the fact that he was there that had him surprised it was the fact that right beside him was his love.

"Harry what's going on, first I'm dreaming about us, the next I'm standing here with you."

"I'm not sure Gin, I was also dreaming of us and the same thing happened to me." He replied.

"I brought you two here." came a voice to their left, which made the pair jump in fright, but made the person at the table only chuckle.

"Uhm… If I might ask, who exactly are you sir." Asked Harry apprehensively, fearing the answer.

"How rude of me, my name is of course Merlin." The pair just stood there with mouth open, they couldn't believe their eyes. This had to be a some sort of trick.

"H h how we know that this isn't a trick by some rouge Death Muncher." Harry asked the older wizard.

"Oh, that's very simple," said the old wizard, "only I and the founders of Hogwarts know of the spell to link minds over time. Oh by the way the spell is _Passim Transitus_. I know that probably a lot has been lost over the centuries." Merlin could only chuckle again as the two young witch and wizard were just dumbfounded, "but I'm not here to tell you about the past, I'm here to help you in forming the Soul Bond that was created between the two of you."

Again the young ones could only stare, finally it was Ginny who emerged first from there temporary paralysis.

"What exactly is a Soul Bond sir?" She asked attentively.

"First it's Merlin not sir, makes me sound older than I really am, and second, a Soul Bond is a bond created between two people in love either with a very powerful spell or in your case naturally over time after one has been saved from mortal peril by the one she loves, even though they don't know it themselves. It finally sealed by a kiss when the two have finally found that they love each other deeply. So I assume that the two of you sealed your bond recently?"

The pair nodded and then Harry added, "Though I think it may have taken a few years." At this both Ginny and himself burst out laughing.

"Mind letting me in on the joke." Merlin asked.

"Certainly, Harry here, only decided that he loved me last year, and if I'm not mistaken the mortal peril came at least five years ago when Harry saved me from the 16 year old version of a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. Also all of last year Harry was off finding the way to defeat him and I was at Hogwarts finishing my 6th year.

At this time Harry decided to interrupt with a question, "Merlin are the bonded pair supposed to fall into unconsciousness after the bond is complete?"

"Why yes it is Harry, it is at this time that your bodies are allowed to adjust to the new abilities that will manifest in the next few weeks, and why I'm here to help."

"What kind of abilities are we talking about Merlin?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Well the first and most prominent one is the ability to talk to each other in your heads and read each others feeling. Then there's also the increase in each of your magical cores. Other minor things are that if you are under age, which Ginny I believe you still are, you are emancipated. Also, and here's the kicker, you both are technically recognized, in the magical world, as being Married."

At this statement both teens proceeded to faint. _At least they're taking it better than some_, Merlin thought.

A few hours later Harry and Ginny both awoke to an amused Merlin who told them that, over the next few days, he was going to teach them more about their bond and possibly a few spells that have been lost over the last millennia. Soon it was time for them to wake and they bade Merlin a goodbye as they awoke from their slumber.

"Gin" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry."

"Was that real or was it just a dream."

_I think it was real. _This wasn't said aloud as Harry realized that Ginny had just answered him in his head.

_Well I think I could get used to this. _He responded in kind.

_Yes I think so as well._ She said. _Oh and by the way Harry_

_Yes Gin_

_I Love you Harry James Potter_

_I Love you Ginny Molly Weasley_

**A/N: I hope you all like this new chapter. I was writing it and the idea of having Merlin guide them just popped into my head and I went with it, so enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one. I'm sooooooo sorry to those who have been patient, and I hope to have it up soon.**

**Also pleeeeeeease R/R like I said, I like to have people give ideas it might spawn something interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait as I had a small problem with my computer. OK maybe not a small problem as it completely crashed on me. It was torture I say, but I got a new one and hope that this chapter is as good as the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or any other characters that belong to JK. Rowling.**

Harry and Ginny had woken up the next day to a very worried Weasley clan and Hermione. Both seemed to be still groggy from the Bond forming so they sat in their bed waiting for someone to notice.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she was the first to notice either one of them was up.

"And what am I. Chopped liver." Ginny joked.

"Oh Ginny you're up as well, thank Merlin. You two gave us a right scare. You both were unconscious for the good part of a day and a half. What happened?" At this time everyone else had gravitated to the pair of beds.

Harry then lifted his hand, and swinging it closed the door to the infirmary and also put silencing and locking charms on them as well. This surprised everyone present.

"Um Harry how did you do that without a wand?" Asked an utterly perplexed Hermione.

"Well," Ginny started before conjuring a couple of sofas around the pairs beds "that's what we want to talk to you all about. You see me and Harry here have formed a Soul Bond." At this proclamation everyone stared at them confused.

"A Soul Bond is a bond between two people who are meant to be. The night this happened both me and Gin were up in the Astronomy Tower. I was apologizing for the way I had left things. One thing led to the other and we proclaimed our love for each other." Harry answered the unasked question.

"It was an exhilarating experience to say the least, which was until it was over and the both of us fell to the floor. When we woke we didn`t know where we were, that is until we heard the voice of an old man."

"Who was this person?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's the tricky thing. You might not believe even if we told you." Ginny replied.

"Oh come on Gin Gin..." Fred said.

"... you know you can count on us to keep your secret." And George continued.

"Safe." They finished together. Everyone laughed.

"Alright alright we'll tell you. Ok so we woke up and there was an old man waiting for us. He said his name was Merlin." At this everyone gasped.

"That's not possible. He's been dead as long as the Founders. There's no way he could have communicated..." Mrs. Weasley stopped as Harry lifted up his hand.

"It is possible it just requires a very ancient spell lost over the years. Before you ask, the answer is NO. We will not tell you the spell until Merlin allows us to. We don't want to break his confidence in the both of us." all the while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"While we were talking with Merlin he told us what the Soul Bond was, and also what will happen in the next few week."

"What is supposed to happen in the next few weeks?" Bill asked apprehensively.

"Well we are supposed to come into a few new powers, or at least that was what he told us." Harry replied. Bill and the rest in the room just nodded.

"Mom? Dad? I was wondering if the four of us could talk in private." Ginny asked her parents.

"Sure Firefly." Arthur replied.

"Alright you lot out of here know." Molly said. Then as everyone bid the duo a good bye she shooed everyone out of the infirmary.

_Are you sure about this Gin? _Harry asked through the bond

_Yes Harry, we have to tell them. Just be prepared for them to not like it one bit._ Ginny replied.

"Ok. Mom, Dad, we kind of didn't mention everything the bond does." Ginny began, "Well the last piece of information that Merlin passed onto us was that when we bonded it effectively made us married." At this she stopped and waited for the famous Molly temper to flare.

"So let me get this straight, first you tell me that you both are bonded," they nodded, "and finally you tell us that you are both married," again they nod, "well I hope that you two weren't thinking that you're not getting an official wedding because I won't allow it."

"You're both ok with this." The couple just looked stunned.

"Of course dear, I'm truly happy for you both." With that she got up from the sofa a proceeded to hug the both of them and telling them to get some rest. Both Arthur and Molly left the pair to rest and went back to the Burrow and Molly went into full wedding mode.

_Well harry that went better than expected. _Ginny said as she got comfortable.

_Yes it did love. _Harry replied, _and Gin I love you_

_I love you to Harry._ Gin said sleepily.

---------------------------------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while elsewhere

Bagis Bulstrock was part of a new inner circle, a new inner circle to a new Dark Lord. His name was Lord Mistral. He was in charge of the planning of either kidnapping or termination of one Harry Potter, and oh did he loath the Potter brat. You see Bagis used to be in the ranks of the previous Dark Lord Voldemort and had to go into hiding after his defeat at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He apparated all over the globe just staying one step ahead of his pursuers, of course that is until he met up with Lord Mistral and was offered the thing he wanted most, to get back at Potter. This was why he agreed to join with Mistral and make a new world order.

"BAGIS!" Lord Mistral bellowed, and Bagis stepped forward.

"Y y y yes mm master."

"How long will it be until you are prepared to start our operation?"

"Well my Lord we should be able to start phase one around the end of July. The potion that I'm creating needs that long to mature. After that you'll be able to waltz all over the British Magical community." Bagis replied.

"Well done Bagis, you shall be rewarded, if this plan of yours works. If it does not then you shall feel my wrath. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord." Bagis replied as he cowered away from the amount of power Lord Mistral displayed.

"Good, now be gone, and finish what you started.

With that dismissal Bagis left and made his way back to his potions lab. He arrived just in time for his assistant Maglock, to inform him that the potion was reaching its final cycle. This pleased Bagis immensely. As he made his way to his room, he thought to himself that he was that much closer to getting his ultimate revenge, and Potter would not see it coming. He fell asleep knowing that in two weeks time Potter will be gone for good.

----------------------------------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later

"Ron do you think I'm ready?" Harry asked. Both were getting ready for the ceremony in the boys dormitory.

"Mate, you know that she loves you, and I definitely know that you love her, even though Hermione had to knock some sense into me for me to come to terms with it. You'll be fine. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yah Ron."

"Thanks for picking me to be your Best Man."

"Ron you were my first ever friend. Who else would I pick?" Harry said, "You've been there through thick and thin and I was honoured when you accepted. It meant a lot to me."

"No problem Harry, I'd have it no other way." Harry could only nod his head. It was two weeks ago that he and Ginny confronted the Weasley's about what had happened and since then they were all very supportive.

During those two weeks Harry and Ginny visited Merlin at least a few times a week. The training they received was like nothing they had ever done before. They did everything from spell training to Occlumency, it was gruelling but it was also fun at the same time. Little did they know that they would need every last ounce of that training for what was to come.

"Alright it's time to get you to the altar Harry." Ron said, about half an hour later.

They walked down the stairs from the Common room and headed for the Great Hall. Once inside the atmosphere changed dramatically. Gone were the House tables, instead the whole of the hall was set up with white chairs and a beautiful arch at the front of the aisle. Walking down the aisle he noticed many of the people here and reminisced about what had transpired not a month ago. Today, though, was not a day to have sad thoughts. No, today was a happy day, a day that only happens once, and he wanted it to go perfect. Not only for the people in the crowd, but for Ginny as well, especially for Ginny.

All of a sudden the music started and the flower girl came down the aisle first. They had decided on Gabrielle to be the flower girl, and she wholeheartedly agreed. Next, the Bridesmaids came down the aisle, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny's best friend Trish Johnston, all looking magnificent in their magenta dressrobes. However it was Ginny in a spectacular white wedding gown that had Harry's heart racing. It was a simple strapless dress, with small green embroidery stitched into it that just brought out Ginny's hair and made her absolutely stunning. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Once she had reached the alter, he spoke through their Mind Speak.

_You look breathtaking Gin._

_Thanks Harry._ She replied eyeing the bottle green dressrobes Harry had on. _You don't look to bad yourself._

"Dearly beloved," Minister Shacklebolt began, "we are gathered her to witness the magical union of the witch and wizard standing in front of us here today. Harry and Ginny have both decided that they wish to say their own vows so let's begin."

"Harry you have been my guiding light, my soul. I cannot fathom what I'd do without you. I give you my heart, and my soul forever more." Ginny finished by placing the ring on Harry's finger.

"Ginny you have been there always, even if I pushed you away. You have been my anchor and my life. I too cannot fathom what I'd do without you. I give you my heart, and my soul forever more." Harry finished by placing the ring on Ginny's finger.

"If there is no one to object," Shacklebolt waited a few seconds, when no one stood, "then with the powers given to me by the Ministry of Magic and Merlin himself. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Minister concluded. Harry moved forward and captured Ginny's lips. As this was happening a soft glow rose around the newlyweds. This glow was Merlin himself acknowledging that these two were meant for each other for all time.

Soon after, the hall was filled with tables and everyone was enjoying a huge banquet feast prepared by the Hogwarts house elves. What no one realised was the dark figure hidden in the shadows waiting for his plan to begin. Bagis only had to wait another twenty minutes before it happened.

_Clink Clink._ Ron had hit his glass twice to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, I may not be the best speech person there is, well actually I pretty much stink at it." Ron said. There were chuckles heard around the hall at the joke. "Even though at first I didn't actually like the fact that Harry was dating my sister, I eventually began to realize that they were meant for each other. To Harry and Ginny Potter."

"TO HARRY AND GINNY." The hall erupted.

----------------------------------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The DJ announced about 45 minutes later. Both Harry and Ginny proceeded to the dance floor. The music began and the young couple moved to the music.

_I love you so much Harry. You've just completed my childhood fantasy._ Ginny said through the link.

_I love you to Gin. I hope that the rest of our lives only get better. _Harry replied.

What the two didn't realize was that a purple cloud had started to form around the two. Everyone else had stopped to stare. Then all of a sudden;

_Uhm, Harry what's happening._ Ginny asked, being the first one of the two to notice the purple smoke.

_I have no clue sweetheart, but all of a sudden I don't feel all that well. Maybe we shou... _Before he could finish the sentence both Ginny and himself were engulfed in the purple smoke and then there was a blinding flash. When everyone was able to see again both Ginny and Harry were gone. Also a maniacal laugh could be heard throughout the castle.

"No one panic," the Minister said to everyone in a magically enhanced voice, "we will search the castle and the grounds for the newlyweds. Aurors begin the search. Silencio" Shacklebolt then made his way to the Weasley's and Hermione. "We will find them Molly."

"I know, but I'm still really worried." She replied, tears streaming down her face.

"We all are Molly, we all are." Hermione said. "Don't worry though, both Ginny and Harry can take care of themselves. I just hope they get back soon." She finished by burying her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron soothed her by running his hand through her hair.

"Hermione's right, all we have to do is sit and wait, and hope that they are all right wherever they are." Ron said to the gathering of friends and family. So with that said the Weasley's and Hermione all traipsed to the Headmistresses office and flooed back to the Burrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------xXx------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"Who can they be Gryffindor?" A lady with long black hair asked her companion.

"I know not. However they seem to come from not around these parts." Gryffindor replied.

"Well what should we do with them?" She asked.

"I think we should take them back to the castle and see what Merlin says Lady Ravenclaw."

"I think that is best. They seem to be in garments that don't suit their age though. It would seem that they are wearing some sort of formal attire, but they can only be at the age of 11 don't you agree Gryf."

"I do indeed; it does seem that they are dress rather peculiarly. Maybe Merlin may come up with something. Come it is almost dinner." With that Rowena and Godric headed back up to the castle with the two unconscious eleven year olds.

"Merlin! We seem to have a little problem," Godric stated as he entered the Great Hall with Rowena in tow.

"What have you done this time my friend." Merlin smirked.

"Tis not what I _did_ but what I have found. Two young ones lying near the lake dressed in some sort of weird garments." Godric smiled back.

"Let me see them." Merlin said as he got down from the teachers table. "This cannot be. How did they get here?" Merlin fround as he recognised the two lying before him.

"What is it Merlin." Helga said as she too had come to see what was happening.

"Godric, can you please take them to my quarters and make sure that they are comfortable." Merlin asked.

"Sure Merlin, but may I ask what is going on."

"Something terrible my friend, something terrible." With that he followed Godric to his accommodations to figure out how both Harry and Ginny could possibly gotten 1000 years into the past and to also figure a way to get them back to where they belong.

**A/N: Please Review, I love the constructive criticism and even the ideas that you the reader can give that may make this story even better. However I don't want anyone bashing this story. Also if you are interested my story please leave me a private message, I would love have someone Beta my fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up a lot faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for my tardiness in getting this chapter out, but I have been experiencing difficulties with my computer. As in it crapped out on me. Do not fear though everything is fine now, so on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own any character belonging to JKR.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, only to close them very quickly due to the sun shining into the Hospital Wing he assumed from the look of it. Looking around his eyes landed on the bed next to his own and gasped. Upon the bed lay _his _Ginny, but she looked like she took a deaging potion, because she looked about eleven. Slowly he sat up and called to her in Mind Speak.

_Ginny! Are you up sweetheart?_

_Aye, I'm up dear. Couldn't you let me sleep a little bit longer though?_

_Um... No, not really. Ginny I think you should open your eyes._ Harry replied.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "Harry what in Merlin's Beard happened to you, you look eleven." She asked after calming down a little.

"I would like to know that myself." A voice said from the door way. The couple both turned towards the door. What they saw literally made their jaws hit the floor.

"Merlin what in world is happening?" Ginny asked completely perplexed. "The last thing I remember is me and Harry dancing at our wedding reception." Harry nodded in the background.

"Well what I can tell at the moment is that you both have taken a little trip, oh and you aren't dead. You kind of appeared on the grounds, seemingly out of nowhere." Merlin said.

"The grounds to what?" Harry inquired.

"Why, the grounds to Hogwarts of course." Merlin chuckled, "about 1000 years into your past that is."

All Harry and Ginny could do was stare open mouthed; their mind at that time had frozen at the thought of being in the past. Ginny was the first to shake out of her stupor.

"How can that be? I thought that time travel was only done by the use of time turners." She exclaimed.

"Normally that would be true; however, it would seem that the culprit that sent you back did so with a potion that seems to have the unexpected side effect of deaging you and your husband." replied Merlin.

"Bloody Hell!" They exclaimed together.

"What do we do now. " Ginny asked

"Well I think that we should at least tell the rest of the faculty that you're from the future. Then we'll try and find a way to send you back. I maybe intelligent, but Rowena she's a genius. She'll be able to help more than I will." Said Merlin, with an all too familiar twinkle in his eye.

The couple looked at each other then they nodded

"Very well, if it's the only way to get back home then I see no reason we shouldn't inform the founders. Do you sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"No, but we can't tell them everything. It could very well change the time line and that could be very dangerous." Ginny replied.

"I agree young Ginevra." Merlin said in agreement.

Ginny glared at Merlin and coldly said, "DO NOT CALL ME GINEVRA!"

With one last look back Merlin quickly skedaddled out of the guest quarters, of his living quarters, with a plethora of bat boogie hexes trailing after him. He was to gather the faculty into his quarters so that Young Harry and Ginny could fill them in on what was going on.

About half an hour later all members of the faculty were sitting in conjured chairs set in a semi circle around the beds that Ginny and Harry occupied. For the next 20 minutes they recounted the final battle and what subsequently happened during their wedding reception.

"... and that's when we ended up in the past." Ginny finished the tale.

"Are you sure that it was a potion that you took that caused this to happen?" asked Rowena curiously.

"Yes, it happened after we took a drink from our goblets, and then had our first dance." Harry replied.

"Hmm, well it seems that someone from your time has found the Time Ripple Potion." Salazar said. "It cuts a slit in time and sucks those who have drunk the potion into the past or future. At the moment I'm in the process of creating a counter potion, but it will take some time."

"How much time?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say that maybe two maybe three years at best. More if the school gets more students." Salazar replied.

"When the potion is done will it take us back to the same time frame or is there a timeframe that it takes you to?" this time it was Ginny who asked.

"At the moment I do not know, however I'm sure that it will take you back to the same time that you left, of that I'm sure." Salazar said.

"I guess that means that we'll have to stay here and cope." Harry said.

"I think not young ones, you'll be in training." Merlin stated.

"Are you sure Merlin, you haven't had an apprentice since Arthur." Godric said. Completely surprised at what Merlin said.

"Yes my friend I'm sure, besides a lot of the magic taught today has been lost in the future. So I think it best that we teach them what we know so that they can take it back with them." Merlin smiled at the other staff members.

"I'm in quite the agreement with Merlin. They need to know this so that it won't just disappear." This was said by a beautiful maiden with long flowing red hair.

"Thank you Lady Huffelpuff, your endorsement is much appreciated. What say the rest of you?" Merlin stated. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin all nodded.

"So then it's settled, you two will be apprenticing under me as well as taking certain classes with the other Founders. Is that acceptable to you?" Merlin inquired of the two time travelers.

_**What do you think Gin**_

_Well why not, I mean its Merlin for fucking sake, it's a dream of a lifetime_

_**Okay if you're sure then let's accept**_

Harry turned to Merlin, who was waiting patiently, "Okay, we'll be honoured to apprentice under the great Merlin."

"Excellent, then as soon as you are feeling better we will begin." Merlin exclaimed, "But I warn you my training will be gruelling. I do not take slackers." Merlin eyed the pair. All they could do was nod their head in acceptance.

"Good, then tomorrow you will meet me by the lake and we'll go over what needs to be done." They nodded again. With this Merlin and the rest of the Founders left the two weary travelers to get some rest. It was going to be a hard few years ahead for them, but they were set to complete the task before them.

xXx

Meanwhile;

"It has been done my master. The Potters are gone." Bagis was kneeling before his new master.

"You have done well Bagis, and when the wizards and witches of Britain are bowing at my feet, you will be richly rewarded." Lord Mistral said

"You are to kind master." Bagis replied.

"Yes, I know. How goes the plan to infiltrate the Ministry?" Lord Mistral queried another of his followers.

"It goes well My Lord." Said Tehgan Fluster. "We have successfully placed a high ranking ministry official under the Imperious Curse My Lord."

"Excellent, who is the newest recruit Fluster?" Mistral asked.

"Well my Lord, It's the minister's personal assistant, Percy Weasley." Fluster replied with a smirk.

"Oh, this is good, not only will he help us topple the current government, he will discredit his own family, this is too good." With that Lord Mistral began to laugh and look over his followers. "Go, and prepare to take on the Ministry of Magic."

Everyone present immediately disaperated leaving Lord Mistral alone.

"This is great, deliciously grand." And Mistral himself left to prepare.

xXx

The next day Harry and Ginny found Merlin sitting on a boulder staring out over the Black lake. He turned to them as the two approached and motioned for them to sit.

"As I mentioned yesterday we have to devise a schedule for the two of you so that we can maximize your training." Merlin said. "So what I suggest is that you each take a course from Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherine, and Ravenclaw, that should take up two days of the week. The rest of it will be in training with me."

"Merlin? What is it that we will be learning? It can't be the same as our own time can it?" Ginny shot off.

"Heavens no. You'll be learning swordsmanship from Godric, Battle Magic from Ravenclaw, Animagi from Huffelpuff, and Battle Potions from Slytherine." Merlin replied.

"And from you?" Harry asked.

"From me you'll learn magiks that seem to have been lost in your time, like for instance the Temporal Mind spell that we used to communicate during your bonding. That kind of magic is what I'll teach. Maybe with it you can change the course of your time." Merlin answered.

Both of them seemed to light up at the thought of getting tutelage from all of the founders as well as from Merlin himself. With a look at each other they quickly agreed to the training, and so began the apprenticeship of the Potters. For the next two years they attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learned many Charms, Spells, Potions, and Transfiguration along with the other training that they received on top of that.

**2 Years Later **

_Harry, sweetheart. _Ginny called through the bond.

_**Yes Gin.**_ Harry replied.

_Salazar wishes to speak with us._

_**Ok, can you tell him that I'll be right there as soon as I'm finished wiping the floor with Godric.**_ Harry told her as he parried another swipe from Godrics sword.

_Uhm, he says that it is very important. Can't you finish later?_ Ginny said.

_**Ok hold on I'll tell Godric the situation. Oh and Gin, have I told you how much I love you today.**_

_No, but it is still good to hear it. I love you to Harry._ With that Harry turned to Godric and relayed the message that Sal wanted to see both he and Ginny. They both bowed to the other, and then proceeded to head back to the castle and Sal's dungeons.

"What is it that you wanted us for Sal." Inquired Harry as he and Godric, as well as Ginny, Rowena, and Helga, all entered Salazar's potion room.

"Well I wanted to inform all of you that the Time Ripple Backlash Potion is finally finished." Sal said with a grin.

"That is great news!" exclaimed Merlin. "So what does this potion actually do?"

"Well it's supposed to reverse the effects of the Time Ripple potion. Which means that you'll be sent back to the exact moment that you left, give or take a few hours." replied Salazar. Both Ginny and Harry smiled at this, they had spent a lot of time discussing this and both came to the conclusion that they missed everyone and couldn't wait to get back and see them.

"So when can we take the potion and get back to our time?" asked a very enthusiastic Harry.

"Well since this potion takes months to complete, I'd say about another 3 months at least." came the sad reply of Salazar.

"Why so long?" asked a curious Ginny.

"Well it will take three months to complete three separate potions." Salazar said

"Three? Who is coming with us?" asked Harry.

"I am!" said Merlin from the shadows.

"Merlin, are you sure, our time is a load different from this one, many things have changed." replied Ginny.

"I've discussed it with the others, and we have decided that you'll need all the help you can get, seeing as you are probably facing a new dark lord that wants to take over." Merlin stated calmly.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and had a silent conversation in their heads.

_What do you think Gin._

_I think that we could use the help if what he says is true and we do have another Dark Lord on our hands._

_Ok, you're right we do need the help if it comes down to what they said. So we are in agreement?_

_We are, love._

When they finally finished Harry and Ginny they turned back to the rest of the Professors present and said that they would be honoured to have their mentor come to the future with them. With that said they all dispersed and continued with their routines, but with a happier feeling to the air.

**3 Months Later**

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention!" called Gryffindor from the head table. The Great Hall became instantly quiet. "Thank you, know I have a couple of announcements. First off it is with great sadness and joy that I announce that Ginny and Harry, our students from the future, are to be going back. Salazar has come up with a potion that will send them back to whence they came. Second, I would also announce that next year we will have a new teacher amongst us, the reason for this is that Merlin has decided that he would like to accompany the young couple to the future and help with anything he can. Finally there will be a party this evening as a sort of going away thing so that you can say your goodbyes. That is all, thank you." As he finished the Great Hall roared with the thought of both Merlin and the Golden couple.

The party that night was one that went down as one of the best in Hogwarts history. Everyone had a great time and it went well into the night. The next day Harry, Ginny, and Merlin were in Godrics office all ready to go.

"Be safe young ones." Said Rowena.

"We will Ro." Replied Ginny.

"Have a safe journey." Said Helga.

"Thank you Helga." Said Merlin

"Keep up with your training you two." Said Godric to Harry and Ginny.

"Don't worry Gryf we will." Said Harry.

"Here you three go," said Salazar handing them the potions, "Good luck."

With a nod all three proceeded to down the potion. After waiting a few minutes a Yellow cloud surrounded the travelers. As it reached its peak there was a blinding flash that caused everyone in the room to look away. When they looked back their friends were gone.

With another blinding flash of light three individuals emerged into a chaotic Great Hall. When the flash occurred everyone stopped and stared at the spot the travelers came from. Then everyone realised who they were

"HARRY, GINNY!" Molly exclaimed as she ran towards the couple.

**That my fine readers, is the next chapter to my fic. Please feel free to Read and Review, especially Review. Oh and please no flames, this is my first fic after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just so everyone knows I have kept Remus and Tonks in my story because I think that they should have stayed alive and I like their characters. So enjoy **

"Ginny!" Molly screamed as she saw her daughter come out of the yellow smoke followed by, "Harry!" screaming his name possibly even louder, completely ignoring the third person to exit the now dissipating smoke.

"Mom! It's good to see you. It's been years!" exclaimed a happy Ginny.

"What are you talking about Gin; it's only been about a couple of hours since you left." Arthur Weasley stated very confused.

"Really!" said a surprised Harry.

"Yes, we've been searching everywhere for you, you just disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, and had us worried sick." Mrs. Weasley ranted.

Well, I think that we should take this somewhere more private, as some of the things we're going to tell you, you just may not believe at first. That includes the gentlemen behind me." Harry stated calmly and turned and winked at Merlin.

With that said the Potters, Weasley's, Minerva McGonagall, The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Lupins, Hermione, and the rest of the schools teachers proceeded up to the Headmistress' office to have their very unique conversation.

xXx

"Victory." The Headmistress said to the gargoyle guarding the rotating stairway to her office. Reaching the different yet still familiar space, Harry and Ginny sat in one of the open chairs and waited as the rest of the guest sat in their own offered or conjured seats.

"Ok spill you two, what happened? All we saw was a giant congregation of purplish smoke. When it finally cleared you two were gone." Mrs. Weasley asked clearly distressed and displeased.

Well, this is the part where you may not believe us, you see we arrived just outside the castle but we arrived unconscious. When we awoke it was in the Hospital Wing." Ginny began.

"Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked perplexed. Then she got a sudden understanding look, "You don't mean... Sweet Merlin!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, young one." Merlin said cheekily.

"Wait. You mean that y.y.'re...!" Hermione stuttered.

"Merlin? Why yes I am." He replied. At which time Hermione a couple of the teachers promptly fainted.

After reviving the ones who had fainted Hermione had to ask. "But, but, but how is that possible?"

"Oh, that's simple, but I'll explain that when the time has come to reveal it." Merlin stated. Hermione then looked around the room and then blushed as everyone was looking at the pair with amused looks.

"Right, so when we woke up, Ginny and I were quite shocked I tell you." Harry continued, "You see when we got a look at each other we, uhm, we had kind of been somehow deaged to our 11 year old selves." Everyone gasped at this revelation.

"So it was this potion that caused you to go back in time to the Founders era?" asked Remus

"Yup." Ginny nodded. "It's called the Time Ripple potion, it causes a rip in time that sucks the drinker through it and transports them to a different time period. For all we know we could have ended up in any time." She responded. Everyone gulped at what was implied.

"Then how in the blue blazes did you get back?" blurted out Tonks from the wall where she had slumped.

Oh that is quite easy to explain." Merlin replied. "You see Salazar had just finished inventing this specific potion not long before Harry and Ginny arrived in our time. When the two time travelers mentioned how they arrived something clicked in Sal's head and he began to work on an antidote to said potion." He finished.

"Ok, so how does this antidote work?" Minerva asked.

"Simply put, it just reverses the process." Harry answered.

"Ok, so that explains how Ginny and Harry got back." Hermione said, "But it doesn't explain how you came forward with them." She turned a calculated looked towards Merlin.

"Yoho," Merlin chuckled, "That was one of Sal's more brilliant ideas. You see he found a way that would allow someone to follow the traveler back to his time, but the kicker is that you have to be physically in contact with the traveler who took the potion. Salazar surly does have his moments." Merlin finished.

At this point everyone in the room, besides Harry and Ginny, had their mouths gaped wide open. It wasn't everyday that you hear that one of the most infamous Founders created a potion that no one had ever heard of before.

"With the looks on everyone's faces, I would conclude that this potion, the Time Ripple Backlash potion by the way, along with its counterpart have been lost to time, correct?" Merlin asked the room. He got a bunch of nods in return. "Well then hoe much from my time has actually been lost?" He continued to ask.

"I'm afraid that a really good portion of the spell and potion knowledge has been lost." The portrait of deceased Headmaster Albus Dumbledore responded. "I was only able to acquire just a couple of books and one diary from that time period."

"Really!" Merlin said down trodden. Albus just nodded. "Well that is quite disheartening; well I guess I'll just have to start teaching again after all, of course with your permission My Lady." Merlin turned to Minerva who just nodded and blushed. "Very well, with that done I think that we should get back to the story, don't you?" Merlin suggested.

Ginny and Harry both nodded and continued to recount what happened from the time they awoke in the Hospital Wing, through their second stint at Hogwarts and finally to the day that they left to come back to the future.

"So let me get this straight. You get sucked back in time and arrive in the time of the founders?" Hermione asked. Ginny nods. "You then find out after you wake up that you have been deaged to 11 years old?" Again Ginny nods. "You then proceed to become the apprentices to one of the most famous and powerful wizard of all time?" This time Harry acknowledges her with a slight nod. "Finally, you learned long forgotten spells and techniques, am I correct?" She finishes and both Harry and Ginny nod.

"Can you teach us?" Ron asked excitedly, earning him an elbow to the gut, whilst everyone else was laughing their asses off.

"Ron! That was very tactless, and besides you can learn it all when we come back this fall." Hermione berated her fiancé, again there was a round of laughter while Ron just bowed his head, blushed, and nodded in affirmation.

When everyone had calmed down Minerva looked out the office window and saw that the light had faded to night and rose to her feet and got everyone's attention. "Ok everyone it is getting late, I think it's time for everyone to head to bed. TIFFY!" Minerva called one of the castles house elves.

"Yes Headmistress." The diminutive elf asked as she popped into the room. "What can Tiffy do for the Head Lady?"

"Could you please clean a room for Merlin here so that he can stay the night? Then could you and some of the others elves please prepare the DADA Classroom to Merlin's specifications." Minerva requested of the little elf.

"Yes Headmistress. Tiffy will clean the second room to the left of Gryffindor Tower Mistress." And with that she popped off to get her tasks completed.

"Well, I will take my leave then and go find my room." Merlin said and he got up from his chair and proceeded out the office to his new accommodations.

"Harry, Ginny." Minerva turned to the married couple, "I took the liberty to have the married quarters near Gryffindor Tower cleaned for your use. Please enjoy."

"Thank you Professor, I myself am quite tired now that you mention it, what about you Gin?" Harry said.

"Yah, I'm tuckered too, goodnight everyone." With that everyone departed the office and to their rooms to get a good night's sleep.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Are you sure?" exclaimed Bagis.

"Yes, they arrived back in a swirl of yellow smoke, and then they proceeded up to Professor McGonagall's office." Percy reported monotonously. He was still under the effects of Bagis' Imperious Curse.

"And they came back with an older man?" Bagis asked.

"Yes." Percy replied.

"Do you know who this old man is?" Bagis continued.

"No, but he did seem familiar." Percy replied.

"Lord Mistrel is not going to be pleased." Bagis said to himself. Turning to Percy he stated, "Go back to Hogwarts and continue your surveillance, bring me back any useful information you gather on this new wizard. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Percy replied and left through the floo.

"Yes Lord Mistrel is most definitely not going to be pleased." Bagis Bulstrock then proceeded to leave for his room to contemplate how he was going to salvage this failure.

**I'm sorry for the long delay in the updating but I had a friend proofread my written copy and I just got it back. I hope you liked it and please Read and Review, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is a good thing though. **

**Next time: We may see an old friend return and the start of the fall term. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
